militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Albert P. Clark
|death_date= |birth_place= Schofield Barracks, Hawaii |death_place=Colorado Springs, Colorado |placeofburial= USAF Academy Cemetery, Colorado |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= LGEN Clark, Albert Patton.jpg |caption=Lieutenant General Albert P. Clark as Superintendent of the United States Air Force Academy |allegiance= United States of America |branch= United States Air Force |serviceyears=1936–1974 |rank= Lieutenant General |commands=Superintendent, U.S. Air Force Academy |unit= |battles=World War II |awards=Legion of Merit Purple Heart }} Lieutenant General Albert Patton Clark (August 27, 1913 – March 8, 2010) was the sixth superintendent of the United States Air Force Academy near Colorado Springs, Colorado. Biography Clark was born at Schofield Barracks, Hawaii, in 1913. He is a 1936 graduate of the United States Military Academy at West Point, New York and completed flying training at Randolph Field, Texas, in 1937. He then served at Selfridge Field, Michigan and in June 1942, went to England as second in command of the 31st Fighter Group, the first American fighter unit in the European Theater of Operations. He was shot down over Abbeville, France, in July 1942 and was a prisoner of war at German prison camp Stalag Luft III until April 1945. He wrote about his experiences in Stalag Luft III in his book "33 Months as a POW in Stalag Luft III".USAF Academy News Article http://www.usafa.af.mil/news/story.asp?id=123194620 He was a manager of accumulation and hiding of supplies used in the 1944 breakout in which 76 POWs escaped.Obituary Los Angeles Times, March 16, 2010; page AA7.Obituary Washington Post, March 18, 2010. That incident was documented in the 1950 book The Great Escape, and later was celebrated in the 1963 movie of the same title. After World War II, he progressed through key staff assignments with Tactical Air Command, Continental Air Command and Air Defense Command prior to a tour of duty at Headquarters U.S. Air Force. Clark commanded the 48th Fighter Bomber Wing at Chaumont Air Base in France, in 1955–1956, and then served as chief of staff of the U.S. Air Forces in Europe. His next assignment was as Chief, U.S. Military Training Mission to Saudi Arabia. He was director of military personnel at Headquarters U.S. Air Force for four years beginning in 1959 and was then assigned to Okinawa as commander of the 313th Air Division. In August 1965, he was named vice commander of the Tactical Air Command. He assumed duties as commander of Air University in August 1968, and in August 1970, he was appointed superintendent of the U.S. Air Force Academy. A command pilot, he was a graduate of the Armed Forces Staff College and the National War College. Clark died March 8, 2010 at age 96. Awards and decorations His military decorations and awards include the Air Force Distinguished Service Medal, Legion of Merit with oak leaf cluster, Purple Heart, Air Medal, and the Air Force Commendation Medal . He retired from the Air Force on August 1, 1974. * Air Force Distinguished Service Medal * Legion of Merit with oak leaf cluster * Purple Heart * Air Medal * Air Force Commendation Medal References * * *Albert P. Clark's Denver Post obituary Notes Category:United States Air Force generals Category:Superintendents of the United States Air Force Academy Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Service Medal (United States) Category:Recipients of the Legion of Merit Category:Recipients of the Purple Heart medal Category:World War II prisoners of war held by Germany Category:United States Army Air Forces pilots of World War II Category:1913 births Category:2010 deaths Category:Recipients of the Air Medal Category:United States Army Air Forces officers